clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2013-2014
Yearbook 2013-2014 is a yearbook that was released on October 23, 2014. It contains events of Club Penguin from October 2013 to September 2014. It can be accessed at the Coffee Shop during the 9th Anniversary Party. Events October 2013 We celebrated 8 years of Club Penguin with Aunt Arctic and devoured heaps of cake. Then we trick-or-treated around the island and collected TONS of candy. November 2013 PH discovered the fabled gold puffles in the Gold Mine. We saved the puffles after Herbert put them under his control! December 2013 Coins for Change was on track with Holiday-themed trains! They chugged all over the island to collect donations that helped projects and charities around the globe. January 2014 We helped Garugg the Ugg Ugg save dino puffles in Prehistoric Club Penguin! February 2014 The Amazement Park came to Club Penguin. We earned dazzling prizes and explored with Rookie! March 2014 We launched Club Penguin in Russian! Then, during the Muppets Party, performers flew all over the world and learned from the greats like Kermit, Gonzo, and Fozzie. April 2014 Rockhopper sailed into Club Penguin and brought along some adorable stowaways! We adopted cat and dog puffles and PH helped us train them in the new Puffle Park! May 2014 We rocked some silly styles during Funny Hat Week! Then, Gary 3000 called on us to save the future from the villainous Protobot 10,000! We flew robos and blasted his meteors! June 2014 Prom hit the School in June. And we held the first ever Penguin Cup! Players competed and the Sharks came out on top! July 2014 At the Music Jam, we rocked the boat - literally! Cadence, the Penguin Band, and musical guests all played on the Music Cruise. Plus, SoundStudio launched so DJs could release their own songs to play on the island. August 2014 Our friends from Arendelle brought their charm and magic to the island! We celebrated a Frozen Party and created snowman puffles using ice powers. September 2014 We celebrated school with Rookie and did tricks in the Skatepark! To support school worldwide, we helped build new school buildings in Ecuador, Haiti, and India. Quotes *Aunt Arctic: Chase your wildest dreams. Be the next top story! *Rockhopper: Arr! Never be trusting a pink flamingo, but always be trustin' yer crew! *Gary: The future is uncertain, but I'm 98.9% sure we'll have an amazing adventure! *Rookie: Making mistakes is okay. I do it all the time! You can always turn it into something fun! *Cadence: Keep singing, dancing, mixing beats, and making it totes U! *Sensei: Even in times of quietness and stillness, are we prepared for what may come. *PH: Set off on a new adventure! You never know what you'll find. *Jet Pack Guy: Keep calm under pressure and you can get through any sticky situation. *Penguin Band: Whatever you do, make it ROCK and make it LOUD! *Director (hidden): The EPF thanks you for your service. The island's safety remains top priority. Trivia *It has the autograph pages like the yearbooks of 2011-2012 and 2012-2013, except instead of "Most likely to..." in 2011-2012, there are quotes from the characters, like 2012-2013. **Jet Pack Guy is the only character there who isn't an actual mascot. *Hovering above Aunt Arctic's name in the photo gallery section reveals a message by The Director. Gallery Books Year1314 contents.png|The yearbook's table of contents 2Yearbook2013-14.PNG|October 2013 3Yearbook2013-14.PNG|November 2013 4Yearbook2013-14.PNG|December 2013 5Yearbook2013-14.PNG|January 2014 6Yearbook2013-14.PNG|February 2014 7Yearbook2013-14.PNG|March 2014 8Yearbook2013-14.PNG|April 2014 9Yearbook2013-14.PNG|May 2014 10Yearbook2013-14.PNG|June 2014 11Yearbook2013-14.PNG|July 2014 12Yearbook2013-14.PNG|August 2014 13Yearbook2013-14.PNG|September 2014 14Yearbook2013-14.PNG|Characters page 15Yearbook2013-14.PNG|Characters and autographs page Yearbook2013-14Director.PNG|When you hover over the words 'Aunt Arctic' SWF *Yearbook 2013-2014 Category:2014 Category:Yearbooks